


Nevertheless, Mister Navy, I'm In Love With You

by 98jw



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Blood, Blood and Gore, F/M, Graphic Description, Horror, Killing, M/M, Mentioned WayV Ensemble, Murder, Murderers, Other, Serial Killers, Violence, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26128756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/98jw/pseuds/98jw
Summary: Mister Navy comes home from work to his sweetheart. They decide to make their love eternal by swaying to their favorite song for the last time.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Nevertheless, Mister Navy, I'm In Love With You

**Author's Note:**

> Genre: Horror, romance if you squint, very short oneshot  
> Pairing: Serial Killer!Winwin x Reader  
> Warnings: Murder, death, blood, weapons/sharp object  
> Note: I’ve been getting so many ideas listening to old songs and I had to write this one out! It’s based on the song, “Nevertheless (I’m In Love With You)” by The Mills Brothers. Also, this is a gender-neutral fic, so I used they/them/their pronouns throughout. Enjoy!

Any light remaining in the burly man’s glassy eyes, colored liked the ocean, fades away like waves to foam. Ruby streams trail down his grey dress pants and reach to the floor where crimson begins to slowly pool. A familiar hand steadies him at the waist, the other latched tightly onto the cold steel of a blade. Behind the man stands another, though this one is clad in a navy blue suit. The navy man releases his grip, watching the grey man’s body sink to the floor. Vermilion splatters across the gold silk carpet and other pieces of furniture, earning a scowl from Mister Navy.

_**Maybe I'm right, and maybe I'm wrong** _

_**Maybe I'm weak and maybe I'm strong** _

_**But nevertheless, I'm in love with you** _

Golden lights, at the flick of a switch, illuminate the glaringly white paint and polish of the restroom. Mister Navy walks to a stand filled with magazines set next to the toilet. He picks up one of the business issues and examines it, seeing ten men clothed in suits just like him on the cover. He sets it back in its place, holds the palms of his hands up, and puts one finger down with a grin to follow.

_**Maybe I'll win and maybe I'll lose** _

_**Maybe I'm in for crying the blues** _

_**But nevertheless, I'm in love with you** _

Sliding his fingers into white gloves, he tugs at the latex material and lets go with a loud snap against his skin. Perfect fit. Moving the magazine stand aside, he reaches for the kit he prepared. He opens it to reveal alcohol pads, dish detergent, and dozens of other unlabeled chemicals. He glances at his watch securely wrapped around his wrist. An hour left. Time for cleanup.

_**Somehow I know at a glance** _

_**The terrible chances I'm taking** _

_**Fine at the start, then left with a heart that is breaking** _

Mister Navy hums to himself as he uses wipes doused in alcohol and other cleaning agents to take away splashes of maroon and any fingerprints that cover the table’s gold trims, dark oak wood of the stairway railings, and mahogany floors the rugs couldn’t protect, taking care to get into every nook and cranny. He begins to drag the soaked rugs to the bathtub where he pours copious amounts of detergents and runs the faucet, watching as the water turns a wine red. Once everything was back to the way it was, he gathers his things. His shiny black dress shoes squeak against the fresh floors. Looking around, he checks one last time to ensure the house is in order. Good to go. Dragging the grey man behind him, he takes his leave.

_**Maybe I'll live a life of regret,** _

_**And maybe I'll give much more than I'll get** _

_**But nevertheless, I'm in love with you** _

The click at the door spurs excited footsteps from within his home. Mister Navy enters the cozy abode through the front door to the sound of his sweetheart chirping his name. “Sicheng, you’re home finally! How was work?” He discards the scarlet stained gloves into the fireplace. Chuckles echo the parlor as the two reunite in a warm embrace. He replies with to their question, “Always goes well. You know, I’m a professional.” Pink taints his cheeks as they plant soft kisses on each other’s lips. His love speaks again, “I just got a new job, too.” Most pleased at this news, Mister Navy places more kisses on their cheeks.

_**Somehow I know at a glance** _

_**The terrible chances I'm taking** _

_**Fine at the start, then left with a heart that is breaking** _

In a corner of the room, the phonograph sounds a slightly distorted version of the pair’s favorite song which drowns the house in the music. The world slows down with just the two of them dancing into the midnight hour. Mister Navy’s lover fixes their gaze on his face and gives him a tender look, urging him to come closer. He steps towards them and reciprocates the expression, the sensation of each other’s heartbeats adding to the melody. He delicately leaves another kiss on their forehead, closing his eyes. “I love you.” They continue to sway to the song. He feels the cold steel of a blade poke at his flesh and into his stomach. He opens his eyes and shifts his head into the crook of companion’s neck, resting his head on their shoulder. His eyes grow heavy. “I love you, too.”

_**Maybe I'll live a life of regret,** _

_**And maybe I'll give much more than I'll get** _

**_But nevertheless, I'm in love with you_ **

The pair of white gloves char while flames dance wildly in the fireplace, the room absorbing the gentle glow of yellow and orange flickers. Light reflects off the puddle of blood forming on the wooden floor.

_**But nevertheless, I'm in love with you.** _


End file.
